Expect the Unexpected
by yourownlovex
Summary: ﻿A LilyJames fic. Lily Evans is really glad to go home for the summer holidays. No more Potter, no more homework, no more Potter, no more classes, no more Potter, no more waking up really early, and did I mention no more Potter? When she gets home, she fi
1. Default Chapter

﻿Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius behind all HP characters

A/N: This is my first fan fic ever. Please R&R. Also, all thoughts will be in _italic_.

* * *

**Chapter One  
The Awful Ride Home**

Whooooo, whoooooooooo! The Hogwarts Express whistled as it jerked to a start as Lily Evans was searching for a place to sit in. All the rooms were filled, except for one, at least she hoped the last one would have room.

Lily Evans was a beautiful and intelligent 16 year old witch. She had long, red hair and almond shaped, green eyes. She had just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wasn't very popular, she had only one friend. Molly Weasley, her best and only friend, got really sick and had to go home early. Lily had one sister, Petunia, and a mother and a father. Her parents and sister were muggles, which was why Severus Snape, a greasy haired, big nosed Slytherin who was sometimes known as Snivellus, called her a mudblood.

At last, she got to the final room. Then she realised that the last room must have the three biggest gits in it. She didn't see James, Remus or Sirius at all while walking past the rooms. _Why me?_ she thought. Sure enough, when she opened the door, she saw them sitting there.

"Yo, Lily!" Sixteen-year-old James said, looking at her in awe. He never thought that Lily would want to sit with them, who she hated so much. But James thought she was the hottest girl in Hogwarts but she rejected him whenever he asked her out. You'd think he'd be used to it by now!

James had messy black hair and round, blue eyes. He was very muscular, probably from playing seeker in the game Quidditch, a wizarding sport played on brooms. His best friends were Sirius Black, a long, black-haired kid who always seemed to be the ladies man, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and Peter Pettigrew, a small, chubby kid who followed the other three around like they were his body gaurds.

"Just shut up and move over," Lily muttered, "All the other rooms are full"

"So Lily," started James, trying to sound serious, "Want to go to the movies on Saturday?" He messed up his hair to make it look like he had just came off his broom.

"Heck No!" Lily cried out, "I'd see Pigs fly before I'd ever do that!" James pretended to wipe a fake tear from his eye. Sirius and Remus bursted out laughing.

This continued until the train stopped at the Kings Cross Station. Lily ran off the train, through the barrier and into her parents car, which was where they were waiting for her.

"How was your winter, mouldy teeth?" asked Lily's older sister, Petunia.

"Fine, booger brain!" answered Lily.

"Lily honey," started her mother, "We have new neighbours. You'll meet them when we get back. They said they have a son, who they say is your age. Now you can have a playmate and go outside instead of staying inside reading all summer!"

"We'll be a bit late though, your mother has to stop by at the store to buy some cat food," explained her father, "Ah yes, here we are." He pulled into the almost empty parking lot and all but Mr Evans went inside.

"Bye mother," said Petunia sweetly, "I'll make sure Lily will be good!"

"You don't need to worry, muggle," Lily said to her sister.

"How dare you!" Petunia was now getting angry. She picked up a glass bird and threw it at Lily.

Lily jumped, trying to catch the bird, but she wasn't high enough. The bird crashed to the floor, breaking into millions of pieces.

"Mother! Mother!" screamed Petunia, trying to sound innocent, "Lily broke that expensive glass bird!" Mrs Evans and the cashier ran to the bird. Mrs Evans quickly paid the lady for the bird and the cat food,picked up the food, grabbed Lily by the ear and stormed out with petunia skipping along happily behind them.

When they finally got home, Mrs Evans introduced Lily to the new neighbours. When Lily saw who the son was, she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

A/N: hehehe cliffhanger! Please reveiw, I'll try to update ASAP! Oh, and if there isn't too much reveiwers, I'll post  
their names on the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

﻿Disclaimer: This is mine, ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, maybe not. It's fun pretending though.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a new trailer with no computer in sight and I have a full-time  
summer babysitting job. Also, I already started writing this but I didn't save and I was almost done but I pressed the back button so I lost it all! Also, I changed the first chapter a bit to make it more descriptive so you should reread it. Anyway, here's the story! Oh, and before you start, during the flashbacks, it will be in _italic_ and thoughts will be normal. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Back To The Past**  


"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Lily couldn't believe her eyes. Standing right in front of her was James Potter and his parents.

"There's no need to be scared, Evans," James joked, "I'm here."

"Scared is not the reason for yelling, I'm angry!" Lily shot back.

"And why would that be?" James asked

"Maybe because you're myfucking neighbour!"

"Tut, tut, tut," lectured James, "Watch your language."

"So I see you two know each other," Mr Evans said, trying to change the subject.

"We go to school together," muttered Lily through gritted teeth.

"Are you a witch, too, James?" asked Mrs Evans.

"No, only girls can be witches. I'm a guy, and that makes me a wizard," he answered.

"Wow, James! I couldn't tell!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Lily!" her mother scolded, "Apologize to James this instant!"

"Sorry, James," Lily said, angrily. Then when her mom wasn't listening she hissed, "Not!"

5:30am. That's what Lily's clock said. She was terribly hungry so she decided to sneak downstairs for a snack. As she pulled out some yogurt tubes, she remembered the last time she did that at this exact same time. It was when she got her letter...

**

Flashback

**

_11-year-old Lily Evans snuck downstairs for a snack. It was 5:30 in the morning as she pulled out some yogurt tubes from the cupboard. She had just finished eating one of them when she heard a rapping on the window. She ran outside to check it out. _

Terrified, she snuck into the backyard where the rapping was. She came up with a whole bunch of possibilities of what it could be. It could be stones being thrown on it, it could be a burglar, etc. etc. etc. But, thankfully, it wasn't. To her surprise, it was only an owl. Why would an owl want to go into my house?_ Lily thought, _And why does it have a letter in its claws?

The owl saw her looking at him and dropped the letter. Lily picked it up and gasped at what the envelope said.

**Lily Evans  
First bedroom to the right  
13 Farrow Drive  
Little Winging, Surrey  
H4F 2J8**

But when she looked inside, she almost fainted. She ran back into the house and into her parents bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled, "Wake up! Quick!"

"It's 5:45 in the morning," Mr Evans groaned.

"It's important!" With that, her parents stumbled out of bed and she gave them the letter.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Mrs Evans.

"What kind of story is this? It must be a joke," exclaimed Mr Evans.

"Can we please go and see if we can find Diagon Alley? Please?" begged Lily.

"Oh, fine," the two parents said in unison. And the next day, they all got into the car, including a complaining, whining Petunia.

**End of Flashback**

Lily chuckled at her memory. They did end up finding Diagon Alley, but nobody could see the Leaky Cauldron except for Lily. She finished her tubes and walked upstairs to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and I hope it was long enough! I didn't make a cliff hanger because last time I did, I didn't update for a really long time. The next chapter will be better, I promice. Review!

A/N #2 Sorry I haven't updatyed this in so long, i kept it unupdated so I could get a few reviews first and i forgot about it! Anyways, here it is now!


End file.
